


In the Closet

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Stiles is in college, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: What the title says. too short for more info.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3
> 
> This story really fits no purpose, honestly. Had this scene in my head and I wanted to write it.  
> No deeper meaning at all xD (It was also wayyyy shorter than any of the other ones  
> I would need to edit beforehand and yeah. Not up for that yet. Sorry?)
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you'll like it anyway 💖

  


  
They were standing in a closet, chest-to-chest, waiting for the hunter to leave his house again. "Never thought to ever get into this kind of situation." Stiles whispered, his cheek brushing slightly against Derek's scruff.  


He could almost feel Derek frown at him. Really, it was his go to reaction when it came to anything Stiles said, a bit like he needs time to process. "Hiding in the closet?" the Werewolf asked, just as quiet and Stiles could feel Derek's breath curl over the exposed part of his skin, just under his ear.  


"Oh no, I did that before. The new part is that someone else is involved," Stiles remarked. "It feels like this happens to other people, people that are definitely not me. People who got to play seven minutes in heaven." he went on and just as Derek took hold of his forearm to remind him to stay quiet he realized his voice went up a notch in his rant.  


The close proximity was driving Stiles crazy, he was so damn touch starved by now, his nipples peaked just at the light grasp at his forearm. He only knew, because they came into contact with Derek's chest in the most delicious way possible. Stiles suppressed a shiver and tried to clear his throat inaudible. "You gotta let my arm go, man." he told Derek, knowing that if he wanted, the Werewolf would be able to smell how excited Stiles had become.  


The grip lessened and Stiles felt Derek's fingers brush down to his wrist and away from him. He either did that on purpose or unintentionally and Stiles wasn't sure what would be better at this point. They were standing in there for close to an hour, hoping the guy would go soon enough, so they could slip out the house again.  


Stiles didn't need to be found breaking and entering while in his last year of College studying Criminology. It just wouldn't look that great on his resume.

He was listening hard for any sign of the man being gone, but it had been quiet to human ears from the start, so he stopped straining his, Derek would tell him when the idiot was out again anyway. "Do you think he's leaving soon?" Stiles asked in a hushed voice.  


He felt Derek's head turn to him, probably tilting it so dog like it always made Stiles feel mushy inside from all the puppy vibes he got. Now though, he wasn't feeling mushy, especially as the tip of Derek's nose touched Stiles earlobe. His breath hitched. "Might be." he suddenly heard the Werewolf answer before backing away again. "Should I turn around? Is this making you feel uncomfortable?"  


"I don't think it would make me feel any better if you were to turn around now, not that you could, if we're being honest, this space is closing in on me and it's been small to begin with." Stiles replied, licking his lips and ignoring the picture he got as he imagined Derek's ass pressed against Stiles crotch. Nope, not a better development at all.  


"I could shift into a wolf?" Derek offered and Stiles looked around the dim closet. There was just a bit more room near the ground, due to the clothes hanging in there, leaving the space there mostly open. It would still be too small for Derek's huge wolf form.  


"No," Stiles answered, still looking to the side and down. "But I could sit down?"

" **No** ," Derek replied immediately. "We...just ignore this a bit longer."

And with that Derek probably meant Stiles clear arousal laced in his scent. It had to be torture for Derek, Stiles still remembered the guys pinched expression when he'd been a teenager and Derek stood in his room. God, with the information Stiles now had, he was getting embarrassed for his past self. He'd been jerking off two or three times a day, it had to reek in there to any wolfy nose.  


"Yeah, cool. Thanks," Stiles said. "I didn't get much action due to studying and our side business of tracking down Monroe's hunter buddies." he explained without thinking about it. "I'm kinda touch starved."  


"And me touching your arm aroused you?" Derek asked and oh boy, apparently now they were addressing it head on, wonderful. What had happened to politely ignoring ones chemo signals? "Jesus, what would've happened if someone had done that in class?"  


"Uh, none of my classmates would do that, but I'm fairly sure it's the combination of danger, breaking the law and you being hot like burning. So mostly a You-thing, because I only do those other two when I'm with you." Stiles told him, looking away from Derek, embarrassed to have shared that.  


Then there was Derek's hand holding his, thumb caressing his knuckles, giving Stiles goosebumps. "D-Derek, what-?" he exclaimed, but was stopped with a soft "Shh".

"I know what that's like and how dangerous it is. I don't want you to trust the wrong person. Is this okay?" the Werewolf asked, still holding Stiles hand in his and the way he was sliding over Stiles fingers with his own was weirdly erotic.  


"You're making it worse..." Stiles answered, swaying closer to Derek, unable to not be drawn to him now. "Isn't this offending your wolf nose?"

As if to proof him wrong, Derek closed the barely there gap between them and buried his nose in his hair to inhale deeply. His expanding chest bumping against Stiles' again softly, sending sparks of delicious want through his body. "You didn't answer me." the older man just said, causing Stiles to close his eyes and bit his lip. Derek's voice sounded deeper than normal.  


When he opened his eyes again, Derek had tilted his head back enough to look at his face. "I can see your blush." the wolf stated with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Great accomplishment. Thanks for saying it out loud, like I didn't already know." Stiles responded, averting his eyes again, Derek's gaze too intense for his liking. All the while, his hand was still being stroked, wandering fingers going up to his wrist, thumb grazing over his pulse point. "If you're not planning on kissing me or something, you should really, really stop now, because I'm getting the wrong idea."  


Derek's "Good." was the only warning he got, before their lips met slow and hesitant causing Stiles to gasp. The beard tickling his chin and lips occasionally was sensory overload and Stiles was sure he left his body for a second there.  


"What about the hunter?" Stiles asked, breaking their kiss, worried they'd be caught off guard any minute.

"He left half an hour ago." Derek answered, kissing him again to muffle out any reply to that particular statement.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕


End file.
